PoPo and Rich Guys
by 4evrJace11
Summary: Clary is a police officer and Jace is a rich kid who likes to bend the rules.  What happens when they collide?  Will sparks fly, or will someone get hurt?
1. Chapter 1: Speeding

**So…this is my first fanfic….ever, so be nice! Oh and im gonna need some ideas to continue with the rest of the story so please let me know if you have any! Thnx 4 reading **

I sat there in my undercover police car sipping my caramel latte, bored out of my mind. I was waiting for some bozo to come along speeding, or for somebody to crash their car so I could go DO something! Not that I wanted anyone to have an accident… but I hated patrol duty! Finally, I saw a red Lamborghini speeding by. Yay, I get to give a ticket to some rich old man! I quickly put my car into drive and followed the cherry colored car with my lights on and my siren blaring. The offending car, seeing me behind him, pulled into an abandoned gas station parking lot and waited. Tucking my fiery ringlets under my police cap, I walked over to the driver's window, and waited for the rich guy to roll it down. I was shocked to see it was not some old guy, but a stunning blond man with piercing golden eyes, who looked about my age or a little older. Trying not to let my shock show, I continued with my job.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going?" I questioned the hot driver.

"Oh sorry Officer, how 'bout I make it up to you," he quipped with a wink.

Just my luck, the guy's arrogant and cocky.

"Uh yeah, I'll need to see your driver's license." I refuse to be affected by this jerk.

"Whatever, you just want to know my name," says the guy, as he hands over his I.D.

I roll my eyes, and take the card. _Jonathan Christopher Lightwood_, I read, age _24_.

"Jonathan, you were going 86 miles per hour in a 65 zone. Here is your ticket; it needs to be paid by the 24th. You can either mail it to your local police station or bring it in yourself," I told him.

"Sure…. Officer Clarissa, and you can call me Jace," he said with another wink, as he peered at my nametag.

"…Okay, well drive safe." I walked back to my car, thinking about the egotistic jerk that I pulled over. He deserved that ticket!

**Review! And please give me some ideas! Thanksss!**


	2. Chapter 2: Patrol Duty

Sooo...  
>I was bored, and somebody told me to continue this story... sooo here goes nothing!<p>***************<br>Clary POV:

I drove back to the police station to punch in, all the while thinking about a certain blond haired cocky ass. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and mentally scolded myself for attempting to visualize him shirtless. I put my cruiser into drive, and spun away, back to my apartment.

The next day, I reported back to work, prompt and on time, at 8:00 A.M, only to find a gorgeous jerkface sitting in the waiting room near my office.

"Hey babe," Jonathan drawls, "aren't you happy to see me again?"

"In your dreams," I muttered, as I brushed past him. I sorted through my key ring, finding the one leading to my office and unlocking it. I was about to shut the door, when Jonathan pushed through.

"Wow. Nice place," he said, spinning on his heels to take a better look around the reasonably sized study. "I wonder if you decorate your bedroom as well as your office." His mouth was pulled into his smirk, and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Its a shame you won't ever find out. What are you doing in here, anyways... sorry I forgot your name." I retaliated to his cocky behavior by pretending to not remember him... as if I could actually forget him in all his hot glory!

Jonathan's face morphed into a mock look of hurt. "Oh, Clarissa. I'm wounded that you forgot me... that has to be a first. I'm Jonathan, but please call me Jace."

"Jace? Thats a remarakably... strange name." And it was. I had never heard that before, but maybe it was derived from his initials, J.C. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I have to do community service for the next 3 months. I broke the law one too many times, apparently. Police officeres are harsh." Jace seemed pretty happy, considering his future was picking up trash from the side of the road wearing a bright orange vest.

"And you are so happy about this because...?" I urged him to go on, and explain his delightfullness.

"Because, my dear Clarissa, you will be my parol officer!"

Oh, angel. That is probably the worst thing I could ever hear. Arresting a murderer? That I could do. Spending more time with Blondie over here? Not so much.  
>"Oh... yay. If I'm going to be your boss from now on, Blondie, call me Clary." I hated being called Clarissa, it made me feel like an old woman.<p>

"Clary," he experimented with my name, as if tasting it. "I like it. And you." He gave another cocky wink, and I rolled my eyes. These were going to be a long three months.  
>*********<p>

So, hope you liked it. Sorry its not too long, I just wrote it in whatever free time I had, which is not too much. It was a bit cliche, wasn't it? Next time I will try to write from Jace's POV, but I'm not sure how that will turn out. Thanks so much for reading, and please review? Feel free to give me some ideas... I have legit to plans for this story. :)

Review! 


End file.
